Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?
by OTHBrucas
Summary: Sequel to Lies, Drama, Tears...Cheers to the Teenage Years! Brucas, Naley, Jeyton...lots of fluff, etc...please check it out!
1. The Beginning

5 years ago, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake set out as scared, nervous 18 year olds. 5 years ago they hadn't found what they wanted to do in life. 5 years ago, they didn't know their future. But now, things were much clearer. Things were the way they were supposed to be.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, are you-" Brooke shrieked.

"Yes, I am blow drying my hair, Brooke; jeez…get off my case" Lucas laughed.

"Daddy gay" Emily giggled.

"Aw, Brooke, now you've got my three year old calling me gay!" Lucas groaned, picking his daughter up. "Emmy bear, you seriously think daddy's gay?"

"No…" 3 year old Emily Catherine giggled. "Daddy's a hunk"

"That's right" Lucas kissed his daughter and put her back down. "Brooke Scott, I can't believe you" he said. "Corrupting my sweet daughter" he said, pulling Brooke into a kiss. "I'm so disappointed in you"

"Well I was a TAD upset to see my husband blow drying his hair!" Brooke laughed, smacking Lucas's bare chest.

"Mommy!" Emily said.

"Yes, baby?"

"Whens can I see Tristan?"

"Soon, baby, soon" Brooke laughed.

"Daddy…" Emily giggled, tugging on Lucas's pant leg.

"No pony, Emmy" Lucas laughed, already predicting what she wanted.

"Darn!" Emily climbed on Brooke and Lucas's bed and bounced up and down. "Breaky fast!"

"Ok silly girl come on" Brooke laughed. She walked down the stairs into the open, luxurious kitchen of the three-story Scott manse.

Five years had brought much success to Lucas and Nathan Scott. Both played for the Miami Heat. Both were loving fathers. Both had the girls of their dreams. Both had lives they would never trade for the world.

Brooke and Lucas were as together and as in love as they were the day they said "I do" Now, they had a little present- 3 year old Emily Catherine, their daughter. They lived in a good sized 3 story house in Naples, Florida- next door neighbors to Haley and Nathan who had a nearly identical house.

Haley and Nathan were of course still married. They also had a little present- 5 year old Tristan Michael.

"Cheerios, mommy?"

"No baby, I'm cool with Fruit Loops" Brooke laughed, kissing her daughter who was sitting in her lap and munching on Cheerios.

"I like Cheerios better" Emily explained.

"Really…I think Fruit Loops are better" Brooke said.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh huh"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh huh"

"Educated conversations at the breakfast table, I see" Lucas laughed, coming up and hugging Brooke. "My game starts at 5:30- will I see you there?"

"Of course…I go to every game…have fun babe" Brooke kissed Lucas. "I love you, ok?"

"I love you too…bye baby girl" Lucas said, picking Emily up and kissing her. "Be good for mommy, ok?"

"Ok…love you daddy"

"Love you too" Lucas said, hugging Brooke and Emily and walking out the door.

_Meanwhile…_

"Daddy! Gimme the ball!" Tristan yelled, chasing his father down their private home court with his little legs.

"No way, dude, you're gonna have to work for this one"

"Nathan are you being mean to my baby?" Haley laughed.

"Mommy!"

"Tristan…how are you this morning?"

"Good…me and daddy are playing basketball, see?" he said, holding up a smaller basketball.

"Yeah are you winning?" Haley asked.

"Yes, daddy says I have a 100 points and he has 2"

"Ooh are you gonna help daddy win tonight?" Haley asked, picking him up and tickling him.

"Yeah!" Tristan giggled, clapping his hands.

"Yeah about that I better get moving" Nathan said, pulling Haley closer to him and kissing her. "I have to meet Lucas there in 10"

"Ok…I love you"

"I love you too…bye squirt, be good for mommy and drive Aunt Brooke insane for me, ok?"

"I heard that!" Brooke yelled as she walked into the home court with Emily toddling behind.

"Brooke! You're here! Good" Haley sighed. "Nathan's leaving and I would've been superbly bored"

"Yeah I'm good like that…Scott, you better get your ass moving, Luke already took off 5 minutes ago"

"Ok…I gotta say hi to my favorite niece, though...Emmy bear…"

"Uncle Nate!" Emily giggled and ran towards Nathan and jumped in his arms. She claimed that he was her 'favorite uncle'.

"Are you gonna be cheering for me and your daddy tonight?"

"Yes"

"Ok drive your mother insane for me, ok?"

"Ok" Emily giggled.

"Nathan Scott, I don't understand your fetish with making me insane" Brooke giggled. Nathan laughed and grabbed her in a headlock. Brooke and Nathan had an interesting relationship, which neither Lucas nor Haley could decipher. "Good luck tonight, loser"

"Love you, too"

"Just kidding" Brooke laughed, quickly hugging him.

"Ok bye everyone!"

"Bye" Haley waved.

"So what are we gonna do until game time?"

"Shop?"

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"And Lucas Scott for Miami Heat scores a three-pointer!" the announcer yelled, jumping up and down. "10 seconds left on the clock lets see what we can…whoa, Nathan Scott scores! And ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner- Miami Heat!"

"Yay!" Emily yelled. "Daddy wons?"

"Yes, baby, he did" Brooke laughed. "Daddy won"

"Yay!" Emily giggled. "Wills he be too tired to plays Barbie's tonight?"

"I don't know babe, you can ask him" Brooke laughed. Only Lucas would let his daughter talk him into playing Barbie.

"Hey, good job hubby" Haley giggled, kissing Nathan as he came off the court. "That was a nice shot you made at the buzzer"

"Thanks" Nathan laughed.

"Daddy you won!" Tristan yelled, running to give his father a hug.

"Yeah! And you helped!" Nathan laughed, picking him up and sitting him on his shoulder.

"I did?"

"Yeah!" Nathan said, tickling Tristan. "Where's Lucas?"

"Over there…making out with his wife…again" Haley laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yo, Scott, get your butt over here"

Brooke flounced over to where Nathan and Haley were. "You did good, tonight, Nathan- so proud of you. But my husband looked hotter doing it" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks, Brooke" Nathan laughed.

"No, Emmy, you cannot have a pony" Lucas laughed, walking over to where Brooke was.

"Silly daddy! I's gets a pony, right?"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"You are so spoiled, you know that, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes" Emily giggled.

20 minutes later, Brooke and Lucas were at home, flopped on the bed.

"Emmy, I think its time for bed" Brooke said. "You tired?"

"Yes" Emily whined. "My head hurted"

"Aw my poor baby" Brooke giggled. "I think the only way to get rid of that is going to sleep…bedtime?"

"Yes" Emily said, jumping off the bed and pattering to her room. After Brooke had tucked Emily in and said goodnight, she went back to her room.

"So, hubby…" Brooke giggled.

"So, Brooke…" Lucas laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Right"

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter…it's gonna take a while to develop the story and the kids and stuff but I'm trying to get there as fast as I can…review!**


	2. The Banquet

2 months had flown by. Brooke and Lucas were two very busy people, and days seemed like seconds in retrospect. Tonight, they were going to a Miami Heat banquet- basketball season was over.

"How does mommy look, Emmy?" Brooke asked Emily, who was humming the Barney theme song and admiring herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful"

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty mommy"

"Aw thank you baby" Brooke giggled, kissing Emily and tickling her. "A pretty daughter for a pretty mommy"

"I's go to the ball?"

"It's not a ball, baby, it's a banquet" Brooke laughed.

"Buts Cinderella goses to balls"

"Yeah but baby this is a sports banquet…you're gonna spend time with Grandma Karen and Andrea, how about that?"

"Andie! Yeah!" Emily clapped at the mention of her favorite friend.

"Yep…"

"Daddy, yous look hunkerific!" Emily giggled and ran to Lucas as he came out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, you look quite beautiful yourself little lady" Lucas laughed, picking Emily up and swinging her around.

"And yous smells good"

"My favorite cologne that mommy gave me" Lucas laughed. He glanced to where Brooke was standing in a dark green dress, fixing her hair. "Speaking of your mommy…Brooke, you look beautiful"

"Thank you…you clean up quite nicely yourself" Brooke smiled, kissing Lucas. "I like it when you wear ties and collared shirts"

"You do, hmm?" Lucas asked, laughing. "Come on, we gotta go drop Emily off at mom's"

"Ok…ready?"

"Ready"

"Daddy…cans I have a ponies?"

"Sure, baby, you can have a pony" Lucas laughed, kissing his daughter. "You're such a spoiled daddy's girl"

"I know" Emily giggled, patting Lucas's cheek. "But I'm daddy's princess, right?"

"Right…" Lucas rolled his eyes. He pulled the car up to Karen's house.

"Ok Emmy, run and get grandma" Brooke urged her daughter out of the car, but Karen appeared before she could get out.

"Grammy!"

"Emmy bear"

"Grandpa!" Emily yelled, running to Andy.

"Hi sweetie" Andy laughed, bending over to pick up Emily. "How are you?"

"Good, yous?"

"Good" Andy laughed.

"Ok, Mom, I have Emily's pajamas and toothbrush in here, she needs to be in bed by 8:30, and make sure she has NO sugar, right Emily?" Brooke warned.

"Right mommy" Emily giggled.

"Ok…bye baby" Brooke kissed Emily.

"Bye mommy"

"Bye Emmy!"

"Bye daddy! Don't forgets the pony!"

"I wont" Lucas laughed.

"She's so precious" Brooke laughed, getting back into the car and blowing Emily a kiss.

"She is" Lucas laughed. "And so spoiled"

"I know…oh well"

"Haha that's exactly what I told myself!"

"Well, we're old softies" Brooke giggled, kissed Lucas on the cheek. "And I'm very proud of you"

"Proud of me for…?"

"For being the best husband and dad and basketball player"

"Well…I try" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke back.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mommy I don't want you to leave" Tristan clung to Haley's leg.

"Nathan…" Haley begged for help.

"Tristan, dude, what's the matter?" Nathan bent down to his son's level.

"I don't feel good" Tristan pouted.

"Come on, buddy, you know I'm not gonna fall for that" Nathan said. "Are you really sick? Or are you just being difficult?"

"I don't want you to leave" Tristan cried. "I don't wanna be alone where the monsters will get me!"

"I think we pinned the problem" Nathan said, looking up at Haley.

"Mommy…" Tristan whined.

"Hey, come here" Nathan sat down. He patted his knee and Tristan climbed into his lap. "You know there's no such thing as monsters, right?"

"Yes" Tristan glanced down. "But there's some in my closet!"

"Well let's go get them!" Nathan said, tossing Tristan up into the air and making him laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Brooke- this is my friend from the team, Andrew and his wife, Mariana" Lucas introduced.

"Hi!" Brooke smiled at Andrew and Mariana. Andrew nodded politely and Mariana smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott" Andrew said.

"Please, it's Brooke" Brooke laughed. "That makes me feel so old"

"Ok, Brooke" Andrew laughed.

"Will everyone please take a seat?" the announcer asked.

"Ok, we'll see you" Mariana waved and followed her husband to their table. Brooke and Lucas went to where Haley and Nathan were sitting and took their seats.

The sponsor came up the microphone and both Lucas and Nathan let out a sigh.

"What?" Haley asked.

"This man does not mince words" Nathan whispered, making Brooke and Haley giggle. "He will talk to for the next hour" All the team members were either getting pained expressions on their faces or looking down at their cell phones or rolling their eyes.

"Many years ago this team…" he started.

"Oh no…I can recognize people like him immediately" Brooke said. "He's gonna talk for hours"

"Oh yeah"

After the sponsor's long speech, it was the awards time. After many awards and thank yous, it was time for the MVP award. Everyone knew it was down to Nathan or Lucas, and they didn't know who it was going to be.

"And now, for the MVP award…I am happy to present this award to Lucas Scott" Lucas looked totally shell shocked as he went up to accept his award.

"Umm…thank you everyone…thanks to my beautiful wife Brooke, my brother Nathan who deserves to be up here more than me, my sister in law and best friend Haley, and my beautiful daughter Emily…oh, and Coach, of course" Lucas's coach rolled his eyes and clapped along with everyone else.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Brooke said, kissing Lucas softly when he sat back down.

"Thanks" Lucas said, hugging her. "And Nathan, you deserve this more than I do"

"No way dude!"

"Boys…" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Andrew said to Lucas when he came up to him.

"Thanks, man"

"Listen dude I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night for Mariana's birthday and I would love it if you could come"

"Yeah, that'd be great" Mariana smiled. "I cant believe Andrew's throwing me a party!"

"Anything for my wife" Andrew laughed. "Anyway, bring Brooke and your adorable daughter- it's a family party"

"Alright I'll talk to Brooke about it" Lucas said. "See ya"

"Ok- bye Luke"

"Bye"

"How's my MVP doing?" Brooke asked, coming over to where Lucas was and hugging him. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed the top of her head.

"Good…we better go get Emily"

"Do we have to?"

"Brooke!"

"Kidding…"

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter…drama's coming up very very soon! Review!**


	3. Welcome To Our Lives

"Silly mommy! I's wear the fairy dress"

"Emily, no, you can't wear your Halloween costume" Brooke sighed.

"But I's want to!" Emily whined.

"Emily…" Brooke warned.

"Fines" Emily pouted and threw the dress on the floor.

"Emily Catherine Scott! Pick the dress up and put it on the bed and I don't want to hear you whining again, am I clear?" Brooke said firmly.

"Yes" Emily pouted. "I's sorry mommy"

"Its ok baby" Brooke said. She hated yelling at Emily. "You'll be all itchy in the fairy dress anyway, ok? You can wear your jean skirt, how does that sound?"

"Good" Emily giggled. "Where's are we going?"

"To one of daddy's teammate's wife's birthday party. Whew"

"Poor Brooke…when she says that many things her brain goes OVERLOAD, OVERLOAD" Nathan teased.

"You know what, Nate?" Brooke said, throwing mascara at him.

"What is this?" he said, looking at the round black bottle.

"Mascara"

"Oh…you like put it under your eyes or something?" Nathan asked with a confused expression.

"Nathan you are SUCH a guy" Haley groaned. "It's for your eyelashes"

"Wouldn't you be freaked out if I knew what it was, though?"

"Yeah, I guess" Haley contemplated that.

"Aw Tristan you look so cute!" Brooke giggled when she saw her nephew. Tristan was a splitting image of Nathan to begin with, but with his hair styled like Nathan's and a little tie just like him, he looked like Nathan shrunk down to 3 feet.

"Jeez he looks exactly like you, Nate" Lucas laughed.

"Which one do you wanna wear, pink shirt or purple, Emmy?" Brooke held up two shirts for her.

"Pink, mommy!" Emily giggled. "I's look like a fairy princess"

"Oh god" Lucas rolled his eyes. "Brooke's corrupted my sweet child into a giggle girl"

"Hey!" Brooke said. "She was born a fairy princess, right Emmy?"

"Right"

"Ok are we ready?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I just need to grab some lipstick" Brooke said.

"You both look gorgeous" Nathan informed Haley and Brooke. "Now let's go"

"Fine, fine" Brooke and Haley rolled their eyes and followed Nathan and Lucas out the door with Tristan and Emily following their mothers.

"Mommy I's look like a fairy princess, right?"

"Yes, Emily, you do" Brooke laughed, tickling her daughter.

"Cans I wear some lip gloss?"

"Sure baby" Brooke said, digging through her purse.

"No lip gloss for my three year old, Brooke!" Lucas protested.

"Oh, come on Lucas its just lip gloss" Brooke laughed.

"Fine" Lucas grumbled.

"Silly daddy" Emily giggled, taking the tube from Brooke and playing with it. "It's glittery!"

"Brooke you wear glittery lip gloss?" Haley asked, turning around from the front seat. She had called shotgun and was sitting next to Lucas in the front seat.

"No, it's for Emily" Brooke laughed. "But you have no right to insult me…you stuck me in the back with NATHAN"

"Feel sorry for me, Hales…I got stuck with BROOKE" he glared playfully at her.

"You two fight like brothers and sisters" Lucas said. "Haley, I think we need to teach these kids a lesson"

"Well it's not our fault that you guys have been best friends since like, birth" Brooke rolled her eyes. "Nathan and I just happen to be caught in this whole thing"

"Haha" Lucas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Brooke.

"We're here" Haley said. "Now you two, you better behave"

"Ok, Aunt Haley" Emily said.

"Ok mommy" Tristan said.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you guys…" Haley giggled.

"Hey!" Brooke and Nathan exclaimed.

"Come on…" Lucas laughed, opening the door for Brooke and helping her out.

* * *

"Andrew, hey!" Lucas greeted his friend warmly. 

"Hey" he said. "Where's Nate?"

"I'm right here" Nathan said, tapping Andrew on the shoulder.

"Dude! How are you?"

"Good?"

"How are the missus and the baby?"

"I'm not a baby" Tristan protested.

"We're good" Haley laughed, appearing right behind Nathan with Tristan, Brooke, and Emily.

"Good, good, now we have a party!" Andrew said. He bent down to Emily's height and tickled her. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Good" Emily giggled.

"You look very pretty today"

"Thank yous, yous look goods too"

"My, my, she's quite a charmer!" Andrew laughed. "And Tristan, I hear you're a basketball marvel?"

"Yes" Tristan said shyly.

"Well, that's excellent…come on, come on, lets get something to eat" Andrew ushered them through the doors of the patio out to where the guests were laughing and talking quietly.

"So, Mrs. Scott, I hear you're musically talented" Andrew said to Haley. "I'd like you to introduce you to Bradley Boyce- he has his own recording studio and label and such"

"Oh, hello" he smiled. He was a young man, maybe 26 or 27, and was wearing an expensive looking Ralph Lauren jacket and a Rolex. Haley smiled to herself. "Are you interested in music?"

"Well…" Haley began talking as he listened intently.

"Mommy?" Emily asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Brooke looked down at Emily. She was wishing Mariana a happy birthday and discussing some sort of kitchen counter granite. Like Brooke cared about kitchen counter granite. She had her interior designer deal with that. She was happy to be interrupted.

"Cans I have a sip of wine?"

"Emmy, baby, I think that's illegal" Brooke giggled.

"So?" Emily giggled. "It'll be fun"

"Silly Emmy…three year olds can't drink!" Lucas came up and grabbed his daughter. He threw her over his shoulder, making her giggle and scream in joy.

"Buts I's your princess" Emily pouted, snuggling up to Lucas.

"You little suck up" Brooke tickled Emily.

"My pretty, pretty princess can't be drunk, can she?" Lucas asked.

"Nowa, I guess not" Emily sighed dramatically. "I's going to a ball, byes daddy and mommy" Emily flipped her brown hair over her shoulders and batted her long eyelashes.

"Bye" Brooke laughed.

"She looks exactly like you, Brooke" Mariana observed with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's my girl" Brooke laughed.

* * *

"So what did you do?" Nathan asked Haley on the way home from the party. Brooke and Lucas were just going to call the driver when they were ready so Nathan and Haley had taken their car and driven it home. 

"I talked to Bradley Boyce…he's an amazing musician and producer and he invited me to record a couple of my songs in the studio!"

"Oh" Nathan's expression changed instantly from content to agitated. "When?"

"Tomorrow night" Haley said. They drove the car into Brooke and Lucas's garage and got out. They walked over to their house and Haley opened the door and turned off the alarm.

"We were supposed to go on a date tomorrow night, remember?"

"Oh Nathan baby I'm sorry, I'll cancel it if you want" Haley said.

"No, no, don't do that Hales…I know how much you love being in the studio"

"You don't look happy about it" Haley observed quietly.

"Don't worry" Nathan said softly. "We can always reschedule"

"I just don't want my music to be a problem again"

"Haley, don't worry about it babe…I'm totally cool with it, ok? I know what you are without music…it's what I am without basketball" Nathan said, putting his hands on her face.

"I know, it's just…its opening old wounds"

"That was then, this is now" Nathan said. "I'm more mature now"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok…" Haley sighed. "I just…don't wanna be ripped apart from you now that we have Tristan and-"

"Haley, there's nothing that matters more to me than you and Tristan…nothing will change, I promise, ok?"

"Ok" Haley said, smiling.

"Come here" Nathan laughed, pulling her close to him and kissing her. "Anything new you're working on in the studio?"

Nathan had had a private studio built for Haley as a birthday present. It was nothing professional, purely for home purposes and Haley spent a lot of time in there, writing and singing songs and playing them for Nathan. She had repeated over and over again that she didn't want the fame and the fortune she had gotten from the tour. She said her music was going to stay within the house now, but she seemed to have changed her mind. Bradley Boyce's famous studio held too many promises for her future that she couldn't resist. _I know it's wrong to go back to where I was when Nathan and I weren't together_ Haley thought. _But it's my life, too…and if I wanna do it, then I'm going to do it_.

"No" Haley said. "I'm tweaking a song I wrote a couple months ago"

"What's it called?"

"Halo"

"Ah" Nathan had heard tidbits of Haley's beautiful voice blaring through the studio's stereo various amounts of times. "When do I get to hear it?"

"Soon" Haley said. "Very soon"

"Good…I can't wait" Nathan said, kissing the top of her head.

**A/N: Since there seems to be an overbearing demand for Naley, I suppose I'll tune down the Brucas…there is some serious, SERIOUS Naley drama coming right up, I just need time for it to build…REVIEW!**


	4. The Calm

"They have one thousand sixty eleven points!" Tristan exclaimed to Nathan

"No, no dude- they have 161 points"

"No…it's one thousand sixty eleven points!" Tristan giggled. "Daddy, Mommy said you weren't good with numbers"

"Haley Scott!" Nathan cried, turning around to see Haley laughing.

"Sorry…wow, that was priceless" Haley giggled. "Tristan, your daddy is a wonderful and smart man"

"Mhmm, now you say it" Nathan laughed, shaking his head. "Just because I wasn't miss smarty pants in high school doesn't mean I'm stupid"

"I never said you were STUPID, per se…" Haley giggled.

"Haley, Haley, Haley…what if I said you were 'socially inept' in high school, huh?" Nathan teased.

"I'd say you better get used to the guest bedroom"

"OUCH"

_Meanwhile…_

"Boom, boom, boom, I want you in my room" Emily sang to herself as she pattered up and down her giant pink room.

"BROOKE PENELOPE SCOTT!" Lucas yelled.

"What, Luke?" Brooke whined from the bedroom. She was painting her toenails and hated being interrupted when she was doing something so important.

"Why is our three year old singing 'Boom, boom, boom I want you in my room?'" Lucas demanded.

"Umm?"

"Brooke!" Lucas laughed. "She's three!"

"But she's sophisticated"

"She's three!"

"Sorry, not more sex songs" Brooke promised.

"Good! Emily doesn't need to be exposed to stuff like that" Lucas said.

"Lucas, sweetie, I hate to break it to you but she's known what sex is since she was one…her first word after 'mama' and 'dada' was 'condom'"

"Yeah...good point" Lucas scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Still, I have to play my role as the overprotective father"

"Lucas you are overprotective enough for all the daughters and nieces and sisters of freaking Zeus" Brooke said.

"Your point?" Lucas laughed, kissing her.

"My point is, chill, daddy…" Brooke giggled, kissing him back.

"Ok…come on; we're supposed to be at Nate's in like 5 minutes"

"But my toenails aren't dry yet!"

"Daddy mommy's toenails has to dry!" Emily reprimanded. "Its gonna gets messed up if she walked"

"See, Emily understands" Brooke giggled, kissing her daughter.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Hey Em, how would you like to play basketball with daddy one day?"

"Ews! And gets all sweaty?" Emily scrunched her nose.

"You are such a girl, Emily…" Lucas grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Daddy's my hairs is gonna get messed ups!"

Brooke giggled. She had turned Emily into a mini Prima Donna, but she had had fun doing it. She got up and smacked Lucas's butt. "Come on, hubby, my toenails are dry"

"You sures, mommy?" Emily asked in a worried voice, glancing down at Brooke's toenails.

"I'm positive, baby…go run and get your purse so we can go" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke Scott…"

"Lucas Scott…"

"What am I going to do with you two in the house?" Lucas asked.

"You better hope the next one is a boy or you'll have to deal with 3 girls" Brooke giggled.

"Well, is there going to BE a next one?" Lucas asked.

"We'll see"

_An hour later…_

"Hey, lunch is ready you guys" Haley said, coming into the loving room.

"What are we having?" Nathan asked Haley, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her hair.

"Pasta"

"I love pasta!" Tristan yelled, jumping up and down.

"Yeah we know you little monster" Nathan laughed, chasing his son to the dining room.

"I'm not a monster…I'm a ninja turtle!" Tristan informed his parents and aunt and uncle importantly.

"Really, Tristan?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"Yep"

"Tristan yous silly! Yous a prince! And I's a pretty, pretty princess" Emily nodded her head as if to agree with herself and patted his head. "Its ok, there's a schools for specials peoples like yous"

"Emily!" Brooke laughed. Nathan coughed, choking with laughter.

"We have an interesting family…" Haley laughed.

"We do…so Haley, when are you going to see Bradley in the studio?"

"In an hour and a half, actually…hey I was wondering if you wanna come and watch me for a couple hours? We could leave the kids with the guys?" Haley asked Brooke and turned to Nathan and Lucas.

"Yeah, that'd work" Nathan nodded and bit into some pasta.

"When are Peyton and Jake coming back from Florida?" Lucas asked.

"They should be back in a week or so?" Haley asked. "They're still a little tied up down there"

"Yeah I meant to call Peyton" Brooke bit her lip. "I'll have to do that"

"Ok…I have to rush, you coming Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…ok Emily, be good for daddy and Uncle Nate, ok?"

"Okays…byes mommy"

"Bye baby" Brooke kissed Emily and Lucas quickly and grabbed her purse. "Make sure she finishes her pasta, Luke!"

"Yes, ma'am" Lucas laughed. "Come here Emmy" Lucas patted his lap. Emily climbed happily onto her fathers lap. "Are you gonna finish your pasta?"

"Maybe" Emily giggled.

"Will you eat it for daddy, please?" Lucas begged.

"Cans I have a pony?"

"Emily…" Lucas warned.

"Fines, daddy" Emily gave an exasperated sigh, reminding Lucas strongly of Brooke. "I'll eats the pasta"

"Thank you" Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Haley, you scored SUCH a good person!" Brooke giggled as they walked up the long, circular driveway back to Nathan and Haley's house. "Bradley is SO sweet and he was THERE for the recording and stuff…he's gonna make you FAMOUS!" 

"I hope" Haley laughed. "He's cool"

"And that other singer you're working with? Matthew? He's a hunk"

"Ew, Brooke! He's married! And so am I! And so are YOU!"

"Oh, that's true" Brooke frowned.

"And he has 2 kids, Brooke don't get any ideas" Haley warned.

"Haley! I'm married and in love with a very wonderful man, ok? I have no ideas of straying from that"

"Good…lets keep it that way" Haley rolled her eyes and opened the door. "We're home!"

"Mommy, you're back!" Tristan yelled, running over to give Haley a hug.

"Yeah…did you have fun with daddy?"

"We played 3 basketball games!" Tristan told Haley excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the home court.

"Ah, our musician is back" Lucas laughed, hugging Haley and kissing Brooke. "How was it?"

"Oh my god, Luke, Bradley is so sweet" Brooke gushed. "He was there for the ENTIRE recording and he gave Haley the best tips, it sounds SO good"

"Well that's great" Nathan said.

"Yeah…I invited Brad to dinner, and Andrew was there too, so I invited him and Mariana for tomorrow night…is that ok?"

"Yeah" Nathan nodded. "What time?"

"Um I told them 7"

"Ok"

"Where's our princess?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Passed out on the couch from her royal dinner" Lucas laughed.

"Ok we should take her highness home because I'm tired" Brooke yawned.

Lucas nodded and went and got Emily, who, despite being picked up and thrown over Lucas's shoulder, was still sound asleep.

"Ok we'll see you guys tomorrow" Brooke said, waving.

"Bye guys! Just come over around 6, ok?"

"Ok…bye!" Haley waved.

"Nathan…?" Haley giggled as they walked into their house.

"Oh no Hales…" Nathan chuckled.

"What do you say we go canoodle in the hot tub after putting Tristan to bed?"

"I like that idea" Nathan said. "Meet you there in 15, ok?"

"Ok…I think you'll like what you see" Haley winked.

"I think I'll like what I see, too…"

**A/N: Review…drama is coming up, don't worry! Sorry I was so late in updating guys...I was really busy with honors and crap : ( REVIEW!**


	5. Vacation, All I Ever Wanted!

**Ah sorry it's been like a month since I've updated…can you say NO time? Please review **

"Brooke Scott, I swear to god if I have to haul this all the way up to-"

"No ones asking you to haul anything, baby" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "We'll have Nathan do it"

"Brooke!" Nathan whined. "I already hauled Haley's 16 suitcases"

"Ahem, make that 6" Haley corrected, smacking Nathan upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Nathan whined, pulling Haley into a kiss.

"Less kiss more haul" Brooke waved her manicured fingernails to the suitcase. "Come on hotties, show us whatcha got and why we married you"

"The question would be why we married YOU" Nathan said, sticking his tongue out at Brooke.

"Lucas doesn't agree, right Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Umm…I decline to comment" Lucas said.

"Fine, I heard they have a really nice singles room at the Ritz"

"Ouch" Lucas said. "I'm kidding, I love you and I'm thrilled I married you"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear" Brooke said. "Emmy bear, are you ready?"

"Are you sures we cant bring Maggie?"

"That retarded poodle isn't going anywhere with us" Lucas muttered.

"HEY, I happen to LIKE Maggie!" Brooke chided. "And no, baby girl, Maggie's gotta stay home with Grammy"

"Why did you let the woman talk you into getting a French poodle?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know why I get talked into half the things I get talked into, dude, I just go with the flow" Lucas shook his head. "I'm getting a hound"

"Daddy" Emily pattered down the steps of the house. She looked positively distraught.

"Baby girl, what's the matter?" Lucas asked, picking her up, bringing her face to face lever with him.

"I don't wants to leave Maggie here by herself" Emily cried, little tears running down her cheek.

"Baby I didn't know you wanted Maggie to come this much" Lucas said, a little worriedly. Emily was not one to get attached to anything except her parents.

"I didn't either…hey sweet pea, what's the matter?" Brooke said, taking Emily into her own arms. "Why the sudden separation anxiety"

"Mimi saided that if Maggie didn't have food for a week she would died"

"Ok that woman is gone" Lucas said. "This is the third time this month that something Mimi said got Emily scared out of her mind"

"Fine" Brooke said. "Baby, nothing will happen to Maggie"

"Cans she still come?"

"Yes, she can…MARTHA, get Maggie's stuff packed" Lucas hollered to Emily's nanny.

"Yes sir" Martha said.

"And while you're at it, fire Mimi, ok?" Lucas said.

"Umm…yes, sir"

"Go on Emmy, get in the car with daddy ok?" Brooke said. "I'll come with all your stuff, ok?"

"Okays" Emily wiped her tears and buried her head in Lucas shoulder.

Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and the kids were going to Santa Monica, California for a 1 week vacation, where Nathan and Lucas shared a beach house. Their flight was leaving that night and they were in the process of trying to get Haley's and Brooke's combined 14 suitcases in the car.

"Here baby, Maggie's coming with us" Brooke said, bringing the dog carrier to the Lexus.

"Brooke the dog better not get my new Lexus dirty" Lucas whined.

"Lucas! We are doing this for your daughter so she doesn't have a nervous breakdown to destroy her poor little heart!"

"Sorry" Lucas mumbled. "Emmy bear, you ok?"

"Yes" Emily said sadly.

"Why the long face? Maggie's coming with us"

"You fireded Mimi?" Emily asked.

"Oh god, how'd she hear that?" Brooke asked.

"I was pretty loud when I told Martha" Lucas winced. "Yes, baby, we fired Mimi"

"She was sad"

"Was she?"

"No, I's just kidding" Emily giggled.

"Now there's that pretty smile I've wanted to see all day" Lucas laughed, kissing Emily. "Are you ready to go to California?"

"Mhmm!" Emily giggled. "I's gonna meet a hot surfer boy"

"Brooke!" Lucas turned to look at Brooke, who feigned ignorance. "Brooke I don't want my baby to be thinking about boys yet!"

"Sorry?"

"Brooke…"

"Chill out, Lucas!" Haley laughed from the back seat.

"I'm gonna meet a hot beach chick" Tristan giggled.

"Shh dude you weren't supposed to say that when your mom was around"

"Nathan, if my son ends up a pimp-"

"We'll have a lot of girls at our house?"

"NO, I'll give you a personal castration"

"Ouch…come on, show me some love baby"

"Oh I'll show you some love, Nathan Scott" Haley giggled. "You just wait"

"Just remember, Nathan and Haley, that Brooke and I are in the room next to you with an innocent 3 year old, and outrageous and outlandish sex noises would be most unappreciated"

"Like you're one to be talking…"

**A/N: Sorry the chapters short…more coming up really soon! Review…I decided to hold off on the drama for right now, not that there isn't some coming, but I figure romance first Please review even though I haven't updated in SO long! Review!**


	6. California, Here We Come!

"Mommy, I's hates airplanes" Emily complained as they got off the airplane into the spacious airport.

"I do too, baby, but you slept the entire way here" Brooke laughed. "Do you wanna sit in your stroller?"

"Yes!" Emily giggled, jumping into her pink princess stroller.

"She's the only 3 year old I know who likes strollers" Lucas commented.

"Shh…that's a GOOD thing" Brooke giggled, smacking Lucas's butt. "Come on slowpoke, move it"

"Yeah Nate you and Tristan need to stop fooling around and come help identify the baggage"

"What?" Nathan said, looking up.

"Never mind" Haley stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sorry" Nathan said, coming up and kissing Haley. "I love you"

"Mhmm" Haley giggled. "Come on loser"

"Mommy you gotta wait for me" Tristan said, pattering down the airport hallway.

"Sorry sweetie" Haley said. "Come on"

"When's the limo coming?" Brooke asked. "I'm tired"

"Brooke you are such a princess it's not even funny" Lucas laughed.

"I's baby spice and mommy's mommy spice" Emily informed her father from her stroller.

"Oh god…is she seriously listening to the spice girls?" Lucas groaned. "Brooke…"

"Hey, I love baby spice…I like posh spice too"

"Brooke!" Lucas said. "I can't believe I let you do that"

"Hey, you let me do lots of things baby" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "Because I'm irresistibly hot"

"I beg to differ" Nathan said.

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke shrieked; throwing an empty soda can at him. "You know you think I'm hot! You had your share of Brooke fantasies in high school"

"Ok, ok, so I did" Nathan said.

"What? Was this when you were with me?" Haley demanded playfully.

"It's when you were on tour and I was cracked up on pain meds" Nathan glared at Brooke. "I didn't have them willingly, thank you very much"

"Mhmm…that's all I can say" Brooke giggled. "I know Luke had his share of Brooke fantasies"

"You caught me" Lucas laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"PDA! PDA!" Haley and Nathan yelled.

"Shh…you guys sound like teenagers"

"We're not very far from teenagers, are we?"

"No, not really" Brooke sighed. After all they were all only 23.

"You know, we should be like in school partying?" Haley said.

"Yes, but our husbands are top dollar basketball stars and we're hottie fashion mamas" Brooke giggled. "So, therefore…screw partying, I have a better time at home with Emily anyway"

"Agreed" Haley nodded. "There, I see our baggage filtering out"

"Come on boys, use those muscles!" Brooke cheered 5 minutes later as Lucas and Nathan unloaded the suitcases.

"Brooke, what did you PACK?"

"Like ¼ of my wardrobe, duh" Brooke sighed. "Lucas, you really don't understand me, do you?"

"Nope"

"Why are we married?"

"Beats me" Lucas laughed.

"Come on Nathan show some muscle" Haley giggled.

"Haley…" Nathan whined.

"Nate, sweetie, love of my life, you whine more than Tristan…and he's FIVE"

"Almost 6!"

"Almost 6" Haley added with a laugh.

An hour later, they were all settled in their rooms.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Haley asked everyone.

"I don't know…how about we order in and hang out?" Brooke said.

"Sounds good to me…maybe have a couple of pillow fights?"

"Haley's getting in touch with her dark side"

"It's seductive, isn't it?"

"Oh SO seductive" Brooke giggled.

"I's seductive" Emily nodded her head, sending her brown curls flying.

"No, baby, you're three…"

**A/N: Another short one but its just fun and games right now…more fun stuff to come later! And maybe a couple twists and surprises, you never know! Review, please:0) **


	7. Beaches

"Emily you wanna wear your pink bikini or purple?"

"Pink, mommy!" Emily giggled. It was the next morning and everyone wanted to head down to the beach.

"I should've guessed"

"Are yous wearing your reds one?"

"Yep"

"The one daddy likes?"

"Yep"

"I do like that bikini…" Lucas said, kissing Brooke. "I like it even better when it's on the floor…"

"Lucas, shh…Emily" Brooke giggled.

"More PDA, I see" Nathan said, walking into their room.

"Hey some privacy, please!" Brooke giggled.

"Sorry, you're only making out in the middle of an open room with an open door" Nathan said.

"You two fight so much" Haley came in, shaking her head. "I don't understand it"

"Neither do I" Lucas said. "I don't get why they're at each other's throats 24/7"

"Because we enjoy making fun of each other, don't we Nathan?" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah…it's the only entertainment we have in our otherwise boring lives" Nathan sighed dramatically.

"Are you saying your lives with Luke and I are boring?" Haley demanded.

"No, baby, I would never say that" Nathan said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mhmm, don't baby me" Haley giggled. "Get your butt moving, your son wants you"

"DADDY!" Tristan wailed. "My game boy isn't working!"

"I'm coming to fix it, buddy" Nathan called.

"Hurry UP!"

"We spoil these children rotten, don't we?" Haley sighed, shaking her head and throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

"We do" Lucas laughed. "But we can't help it, they're so precious" he added, looking over to where Emily was giggling with Brooke. He couldn't ever have imagined being the way he was with Emily. Her smile lit up an entire room and when he was at basketball practice or during a game he felt himself missing her and Brooke's silly antics.

"Come on Broody why are you being such a brooder? Move your silly butt!" Brooke giggled, smacking him and flouncing out the door. Mother or not, Brooke's body was amazing…same tight stomach, same tan, taut legs, same dancing eyes and glittering hair…everything about her was so youthful yet so womanly it made Lucas's head spin.

"What a hottie" Haley giggled, running after Tristan.

"We're such family men, dude, it's scary" Nathan said coming up behind Lucas.

"We are…but hey, is it our fault? After all, with DAN as our father, what would motivate us more to be good husbands and fathers, huh?"

"That's true" Nathan scratched his head. "But yeah, at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy, I'm frankly very scared about the way I feel about Haley…like it's out of control, heads over heel in love and I don't know how to…express it every day"

"Yeah" Lucas said, looking out to where Brooke was laughing and swinging Emily around. "I don't understand how I feel about Brooke either, dude…but its something"

* * *

"Nathan, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see"

"Who's with Tristan!"

"Brooke and Lucas are, don't worry…"

"You're leaving my only son with Brooke!"

"And Lucas…and give Brooke a chance she has her own child"

"That's true, I was just kidding" Haley giggled. "But seriously where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, I told you" Nathan laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah of course, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Umm…I'm pregnant"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant"

"Really?" A smiled broke out on Lucas's face.

"Really"

"For real?"

"For real" Brooke giggled.

"AAH Brooke I'm so happy!" Lucas yelled. "How long have you known?"

"About 2 weeks?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No…I just…"

"Its ok…I'm SO excited!" Lucas said. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nope"

"Wanna go out to celebrate?"

"We've gotta watch Tristan and Emily"

"Oh well…we'll stay in and have sex, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me" Brooke giggled.

_Over with Nathan and Haley…_

"Oh my god, Nathan" Haley gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. She looked down at the beach and saw a table with candles and roses set up on the beach.

"You like it?" Nathan asked, running down the sand dune.

"Yes…oh, Nathan" Haley said, putting her arms her around him and kissing him. "I love you for this"

"I wanted to do something to show you how special you are to me, Hales" Nathan said. "I know between basketball and Tristan and games and stuff we don't have time to do stuff the way we used to do…but we're only 23, there's only so much we can handle at one time"

"Agreed" Haley nodded her head. "I love you"

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know" Nathan said, kissing her. "Come on, let's eat"

"Hey Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything"

**A/N: Aw some Naley loving. Yay. Do review, more coming up super soon! And yay Brooke's preggers! Woot. **


	8. What It All Comes Down To

It had been 1 year and 3 months since the Scott family's wonderful trip to California. Now there was a new addition to the family, baby Dayna Elizabeth- a 6 month old, blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Born in early February, this baby was enjoying August being spoiled by her mother, father, and sister alike.

However, happy as the family was, stress levels were never higher. Brooke, being Brooke, had her hands full with a curious 4 year old and a demanding 6 month old. Her and Haley's new fashion line In Bright Lights was due to be released in a week with some of the hottest upcoming fashions and she had to be ready for its release. Lucas's practices were longer and more intense than before and he came home tired, though he felt guilty for not helping out more and not playing with Dayna and Emily as much.

"Dayna, baby girl please don't eat the powder" Brooke sighed, picking up her daughter and sitting her on the floor with a couple of spoons. "Bang on these while mommy finishes the orders…Dayna…don't eat the spoon baby"

"Dayna you are such an active 6 month old" Lucas laughed, walking in and swooping down to pick her up. Dayna shrieked with delight and banged Lucas's head with the spoon. "Thanks, that's exactly what I needed"

"Hey, where've you been all day?" Brooke asked.

"At basketball…you look tired"

"Well, I am" Brooke said a little snappishly.

"I'm sorry, can I do anything?"

"Well you could've, Lucas, but since you were at basketball and then out with boys all day…"

"I'm sorry, Brooke, but I'm here to help now"

"Only 5 hours too late"

"Brooke! This is so not fair!"

"What's not fair? You don't have to take care of a 6 month old and a 4 year old AND market your fashion line all at the same time, you just have to bounce a couple of goddamn balls and run up and down a court!" Brooke yelled, storming down the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Lucas sat Dayna down in her playpen. "Stay here sunshine I'll be back, ok? Emily, watch your sister!" Lucas ran after Brooke into the room. "Brooke, what's the matter, you're never like this"

"Ok well I AM like this now, ok?" Brooke said, her voice trembling. "You haven't been at home for the past 2 weeks and I've been trying to juggle the release and Dayna and Emily without your help and I'm stressed out!"

"Brooke I'm so sorry, I know I haven't been at home but-"

"But what, Lucas? That gives you a reason to not help at ALL?"

"No that's not the point, Brooke, I-"

"See, Lucas? You're defending the fact that you come home at 9, eat dinner, and go to sleep, leaving me to feed OUR daughter and play with OUR daughter when I'm just as, if not more, tired than you!"

"Brooke I'm not defending my actions, I'm just apologizing for them" Lucas sighed.

"Whatever" Brooke said, walking out the room and heading towards the door. "I'm going to Vanessa's"

"When will you be back?"

"When I feel like it" Brooke snapped.

_Over at Nathan and Haley's…_

"Hey gorgeous" Nathan said, coming up behind Haley and kissing her. "How's the line coming along?"

"Pretty good, but Brooke and I have been under a lot of stress and Brooke called me and looks like Lucas has been way too busy with basketball and he hasn't been helping at all" Haley said.

"Oh that's bad" Nathan winced. "Brooke must be pretty angry"

"Yeah she stormed down the street to Vanessa's, I watched her go"

"Oh it must be really bad" Nathan said.

"Yeah I don't understand Brooke and Lucas. They constantly fight and argue and they're so different it's not even funny but yet they're like madly in love with each other"

"It's the mystery of Brooke and Lucas, isn't it?" Nathan laughed.

"Yep…" Haley chuckled. "Hey can you do me a favor and get Tristan some juice? He's been whining for like the past 10 minutes"

"Sure…Tristan, dude, we gotta get you a juice dispenser, its all you drink" Nathan laughed, pouring Tristan some apple juice. "Make sure you don't spill it on the carpet, ok?"

"Dad, I'm 6" Tristan said, holding up 6 fingers. "I'm good at this"

"Good" Nathan laughed. "Juice monster"

"Better that he drink juice than coke, right?" Haley said. "All Emily and Dayna want is coke…it amuses Brooke, really, to see them so caffeinated"

"Yeah…hey Luke and I have an away game in 2 weeks in Ohio…are you and Brooke planning to come?"

"Probably not…even though we're gonna hand over the responsibility for the line to the manager after tomorrow, I think Brooke and I are really gonna need a break"

"Yeah…well just think about it, ok?"

"Ok"

_Over at Brooke and Lucas's…_

Brooke walked down the street after a long talk with her friend, Vanessa. She entered the house quietly, though, careful to shut the door softly. It didn't work.

"MOMMY!" Emily came toddling in, pushing Dayna in her baby stroller with Lucas following closely behind.

"Emmy…baby…how's my fairy princess?" Brooke asked.

"Good…I made daddy fairy king and yous fairy queen" Emily said. "And Dayna's fairy duchess"

"Really?"

"Mhmm!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"Hey baby how about you run along with Dayna and I'll meet you there in 5 minutes? Be careful, ok?"

"Okays mommy"

"So…hi" Brooke said, looking up at Lucas.

"Hi…look, Brooke, I'm sorry I-"

"No I should be the sorry one, I was totally out of line yelling and accusing like that. Lucas, I understand basketball seasons coming up and you guys need to practice, I totally do…its just" Brooke said, tears spilling over. "I've missed you and I know the girls have and I've just been under stress. I shouldn't have exploded like that, I'm sorry"

"I've missed you too, Brooke. I'm sorry, I should at least try to help out at home" Lucas said, pulling Brooke into a hug. "I love you and you do so much for me and the girls I could never repay you…and Brooke your line is amazing its gonna be a hit"

"You think?"

"I know"

"I'm sorry for exploding like that, Lucas"

"It's ok" Lucas said, kissing her. "Come on, let's go do something alone"

"Ok…who's gonna watch the kids?"

"The 10 nannies you hired" Lucas asked.

"Touché, Lucas Scott, touché" Brooke giggled. "Race you to the park!"

**A/N: Another fluffy chapter. Don't worry, I'm stirring up drama, don't you worryyyy. Review!**


	9. Lights, Camera, Heartbreak

"I'm gonna miss you…" Brooke whined, hugging Lucas around the waist. "So, so much"

"I know baby I'm gonna miss you too…" Lucas said, kissing her. "I hate away games"

"Daddy don't leaves me" Emily said, pouting. "Dayna and I's will misses you"

"Baby girl I'll miss you too" Lucas said, bending down and picking her up. "I'll be back in 3 days, ok?"

"Ok" Emily said, still pouting.

"I gotta go meet Nathan outside" Lucas said. "Walk me out?"

"Of course" Brooke said, carrying Dayna out with her.

"Come on, Lucas…we gotta go!" Nathan yelled.

"Bye, Luke" Brooke whispered, looking up.

"Bye, Brooke…I love you"

"I love you too…"

"Bye Emmy, bye Dayna, be good for mommy, ok?"

"Okays" Emily said, hugging Lucas's leg. "I don't wants you to go, daddy"

"I gotta go baby" Lucas said.

"Byes daddy" Emily said.

"Bye baby girl"

"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled.

"Sorry…bye!"

"Bye!" Brooke shouted, waving, trying to look as cheery as possible.

"That was severely emotional" Haley said, trudging up their driveway. "They haven't been away in SO long"

"I know, I almost got used to Lucas being home 24/7"

"Mhmm…so I'll bring Tristan and I's clothes and we'll be over in like 30 minutes, ok?"

"Ok"

Lucas and Nathan were going to Ohio for 3 days for an away game and charity event. Haley and Tristan were staying with Brooke, Emily, and Dayna so they wouldn't be so alone in a big dark house.

"Dude, we better win this game!" Lucas sighed. "I didn't travel all the way out here for nothing"

"True that" Nathan said, looking nauseated from the airplane. "You would think the first class section wouldn't be so bad"

"It's not the first class dude it's the damn airplane" Lucas said, pinching his nose. "It smells terrible"

"True that"

"I hate airplanes" Lucas shuddered. "Its gonna kill me to go to Europe this Christmas with you guys"

"Yeah, no joke" Nathan sighed. "Anyway, I think we're landing…ready for the game?"

"Oh god, no!" Lucas ran his hand through his spiky hair. "I'm really nervous"

"Yeah" Nathan sighed. "This is going to be interesting…"

* * *

"Dude that was a killer game!" Lucas yelled, running off the court and high fiving Nathan. "You were AMAZING, man!"

The team had played and rolled over the other team. Now it was time for their celebratory going out and partying, though Lucas and Nathan were both in absolutely no mood to do anything but return home to their wives and children.

"Come on, Scott, you gotta go out!" Mike yelled. "You have to! We won!"

"Yeah, come on!" the coach yelled. "My treat!"

"No, Coach we're treating you!" one of the players yelled. "Let's go!"

Lucas sighed and followed them. 30 minutes later, they were in a nightclub with lots of busty women and drunken men. The sight and smells made him wanna throw up.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked.

"A Long Island Ice Tea, please" Lucas sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Look, Valerie, over there" her friend pointed. "That's Lucas Scott, the hot one with the slut wife?"

"Ooh la la" Valerie giggled drunkenly. "I'm gonna get him. Where are the drugs?"

"In your purse" her friend barked. "Now go!"

Valerie sauntered over to Lucas and smiled. Her low cut sweater and short skirt were enough to get any guys attention, and Lucas wasn't anything special. He rubbed his eyes when he saw her sit down next to him.

"You're Lucas Scott, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Lucas said.

"My nephew loves you! Congratulations about your game tonight!"

"Thanks" Lucas smiled.

"Your wife is so beautiful and your daughters are ADORABLE" Valerie giggled. "My nephew did a whole report on you for school that I helped him with and I saw pictures"

"Yeah" Lucas smiled. She noticed how his eyes sparkled at any mention of Brooke or the girls.

"I know I'm being incredibly annoying but could I have a picture?" she giggled like a little girl.

"Sure" Lucas smiled.

"MELANIE" Valerie yelled. "Bring the camera here!"

"Sorry" Melanie ran over with the camera.

Valerie got up and put her arms around Lucas. Subtly, she slipped some of the drugs in the drink and quickly shoved it in her skirt pocket. She smiled for the camera.

"Beautiful" Melanie smiled.

"Thanks so much, Lucas" Valerie giggled. "That's gonna make my nephew so happy"

"No problem" Lucas smiled, taking a long sip of his drink.

Valerie hung around until his drink was gone. Then she approached him again. "Hey cutie"

"Hey hottie" Lucas said, slurring his words.

"How about you and I go find someplace private to go?"

"Sounds good to me" Lucas said drunkenly, following Valerie out the clubs door.

"Melanie, don't forget the camera!" Valerie whispered over her shoulder.

"I'm following" Melanie giggled. "Oh, this is going to rock the entertainment world when I release this video"

_Over in Florida…_

"Come on babies, sing!" Brooke giggled, dancing in circles with Emily and holding Dayna and swinging her gently around. "OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!"

"Oops I did it again!" Emily echoed. "I playded with your hearts, got losted in the gaaaaaame!"

"Beautiful, Emily, I think you have a career in singing" Haley giggled from the floor, where she was painting her toenails.

"I does, Aunt Haley! I'll be your partners!"

"Ok baby doll, you and I'll make a hit single!" Haley laughed, high fiving Emily.

"Come on Dayna, sing!" Brooke tickled the baby and laughed. "Come on, say OOPS!"

Dayna giggled and bounced up and down in Brooke's arms. Brooke kissed her and put her in her playpen. "Come on, Haley!" Brooke yelled, grabbing her hand and lifting her up. "Let's sing!"

"Fine" Haley giggled.

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAAAAAME!" three girls yelled. Brooke, Emily, and Haley were dancing around and laughing. Brooke smiled and looked around. She was blessed to have the family and friends she had. She wished Lucas could be here to witness all of this.

_Over in Ohio…_

Valerie was on top of Lucas, making out with him and unbuttoning his shirt. Melanie was giggling and filming.

"Mel, make sure you get Lucas and me, and then leave! I don't want my ass on national television!"

"Ok" Melanie filmed the two making out for a few minutes, then shut off the camera and left the room.

"Lucas, let me see your left hand" Valerie demanded. She grabbed his left hand, wrenched his wedding ring off, and tossed it behind the T.V. in his hotel room. "You're mine now"

"I am" Lucas murmured in a drunken, hazed stupor.

"You are…" Valerie whispered.

* * *

It was midnight. Everyone but Brooke was asleep. She had fixed herself a martini and was waiting for the new episode of Access Hollywood, the late night edition they had just added.

"Lights…camera…access" the show began.

"Tonight, we have an exclusive video provided to us by an anonymous source" the announcer gestured to the T.V.

"24 year old Lucas Scott appears to be a happy, married man. Father of two daughters, he lives in Naples, Florida, next to his brother and teammate, Nathan Scott. He seemed to have a happy life and marriage. Then what does this mean?"

The video played before Brookes eyes. She went completely numb. There was Lucas, _her_ Lucas, on a bed. With another girl. Who was unbuttoning his shirt. And he was unbuttoning hers.

"This was submitted only an hour and a half ago…" the rest of the announcer's words faded away as Brooke felt the martini glass shatter on the floor.

**A/N: You said you wanted drama, so here it is! Review!**


	10. Nothing Left To Say

"Brooke…" Haley hugged her best friend and stroked her hair. "Brooke I don't know what to say"

"I don't either" Brooke sobbed into Haley's shoulder. "Why would he do something like that? I thought he loved me…"

"Brooke-I-"

"We're home" Nathan said, walking into the house. Both him and Lucas already knew about the video, and Lucas was dreading meeting Brooke.

"Nathan, lets go" Haley said.

"Ok" Nathan said, ushering his wife and Tristan out the door.

"Come on girly girl" Haley said to Emily. Nathan was carrying Dayna and Haley led Emily out the door. "We're gonna go have fun at the park, ok?"

"Ok!" Emily skipped out the door.

"Brooke, I can explain-" Lucas said the minute everyone left.

Brooke's eyes brimmed with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get any words out. Lucas saw the thunder in her eyes and immediately felt his own eyes well up.

"Brooke, please say something" Lucas whispered.

"Say what?" Brooke whispered, her voice shaking with anger. "Give me an explanation? I can't say that. You have nothing to explain. Every possible gossip network explained it PLENTY to me, Lucas Scott"

"Brooke, I can SO explain-"

"Explain how you were in bed with another WHORE? How you can come home without your wedding ring on?" Brooke yelled. "I am so angry, Lucas, but above all, I'm so HEARTBROKEN. Look at this life we've built together. We are both incredibly successful people! We have two beautiful daughters and a stable family life. Why, why would you do this to me?" Brooke asked, tears now spilling over and running down her face. "Lucas I love you, and I thought you loved me, too!"

"Brooke I do love you, I was drunk and I-"

"Ok, so that's an excuse for it!" Brooke yelled.

"No, Brooke-"

"Lucas, this is how it's gonna be" Brooke said, her voice shaking. "I'm going to take Emily and Dayna and go to Sarasota and stay with my cousins. I'm going to file for divorce as soon as we get settled there. You are going to sign those papers and we are going to be DONE" Brooke said. "I am disgusted, humiliated, and heartbroken. And NO ONE messes with Brooke Davis" Brooke stormed out the door, to the swing behind the patio.

Lucas sat down and put his heads in his hands. Those tears he had been holding back ran down his face now. What had he done?

_A few days later…_

"Daddy, where aren't you comings with us?" Emily asked.

"Baby you and mommy and Dayna are gonna take a little trip to see people, ok? I'll be down here doing some important work. Be good, ok?" Lucas said.

"Can I have a kiss?" Emily asked, her big eyes welling up with tears. "I'll misses you daddy"

Lucas bent over and picked his daughter up. He kissed her hair and hugged her tightly. He felt tears well up again in his already bloodshot eyes. "I love you, ok?"

"I love you too, Daddy"

"Hey, Brooke?" Lucas asked softly.

"Yeah?" Brooke looked up. Lucas felt his heart jump. She had been crying for nights on end, yet somehow, she never looked more beautiful.

"Can I see Dayna for a second?"

"Yeah" Brooke handed their daughter to him.

"Dayna, I love you, ok?" Lucas told the baby, kissing her cheek. "Be good"

"I can't believe you're doing this, Brooke. For how long?" Peyton asked, wiping tears.

"Just 2 weeks" Brooke said. "I'm coming back down. I've already found a really nice place just 10 minutes from here"

"Brooke, don't do this" Haley said. "I'm begging you, don't do this. Work this out with Lucas, Brooke…you two are too good to end it like this"

"Haley, don't make this any harder than it already is" Brooke whispered, hugging her. She led Emily and Dayna to the car and strapped them both in. Waving a goodbye, she started the car.

Lucas stood there and watched his life, his love, the reason he breathed, drive away.

* * *

"Mommy, whys are you crying?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Emmy, I-"

"Do you misses daddy?"

"Yes, I do" Brooke said, letting her tears spill over. "A lot"

"Will we sees him soon?"

"I hope, Emily, I hope…"

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	11. The Reason

Lucas rubbed his eyes and yawned lazily. His laziness didn't last long, however. Today was the day he was going to go help Haley and Nathan paint the room in anticipation of their new baby, whose imminent arrival was discovered not long ago.

It had been 3 months since the whole Lucas-Valerie incident. Upon much begging from Haley and Peyton, Brooke had not filed for divorce but a legal separation, during which her and Lucas were supposed to work things out. And Brooke was going to be at Haley's today, with both of his girls.

Brooke was currently renting a place down the street from Lucas. She claimed she had done that purely so her girls could see their father every day, which Lucas never backed out on. Every day, same time, he would show up at Brooke's door and whisk the girls away for 2 hours, taking them places, playing with them, and sometimes even staying at Brooke's house for a little.

Things between Lucas and Brooke had been on the edge for about a month after the whole incident. After things had cooled down, he had called Brooke with a sincere apology, making both of them cry. Brooke had said she didn't wanna break things off totally, but that they had a long road ahead of them and she didn't wanna rush things. Lucas knew what he had done was wrong. He regretted it with every breath and every step he took. Somehow, Brooke refused to see that.

Emily had been heartbroken when she had figured out what actually had gone on. Mommy and Daddy living in two different houses down the street from each other hadn't gone over well in her little mind and after much explaining and crying on both her and Brooke's part, Brooke had settled her down. Dayna was 9 months old, now starting to walk and babble small words. It broke Lucas's heart to not be witnessing the growth of his daughter every day.

Nathan and Haley were expecting a little girl soon. Haley had been pregnant for about 2 months before she had found out, and now she was 5 months pregnant and very excited for the arrival of her new child.

"DADDY!" Emily yelled, running to Lucas.

"Emmy bear" Lucas laughed, picking Emily up and swinging her around.

"I's hasn't seen yous since last night!"

"I know!" Lucas smiled, tickling her. "I'm glad I get to see my teddy bear so soon again!"

"Hi, Lucas" Brooke said.

"Hey" Lucas smiled at her. Brooke heaved an internal sigh. She couldn't look at his baby blue eyes. They made her weak in the knees and so sad that he had done something like that.

"Hi guys!" Haley giggled, hugging both Brooke and Lucas. She had a little baby bump which made her very happy.

"Hey" Nathan said, meandering into the room with Tristan following closely behind.

"Hey" Brooke greeted both of them, smiling. Lucas looked over at her and felt his heart ache. It had been three months since he had kissed her, since he had held her, laughed with her or played with her. It made him sad and angry at the same time to know that a long road lay ahead of them before he could do any of that comfortably.

"Are we ready to get painting?" Haley asked.

"Hales, I have a small, irrelevant question for you" Brooke asked, absentmindedly handing Dayna to Lucas.

"What?"

"Why didn't you HIRE someone?"

"Because its more PERSONAL, Brooke" Haley shook her head.

"Ugh, personal" Brooke rolled her eyes. "I had a professional do Emmy's room and she loves it, don't you Emmy?"

"I like the room in DADDY'S house" Emily said, clutching to Lucas's leg. Instantly, Brooke's eyes saddened. Emily had had a lot of issues lately with Brooke and Lucas's separation, and it was taking a toll on everyone.

"Hey birdie?" Nathan asked Emily, leaning down and picking her up. "Come help me paint pink crowns for your new baby cousin"

"Yeah…you guys go talk, I'll take Dayna" Haley said, taking Dayna from Lucas and following Nathan upstairs.

Lucas and Brooke went out behind the house and sat on the swinging bench.

"So…" Brooke said, staring over the small lake Nathan and Haley had had installed.

"Emily's having…issues"

"Yeah" Brooke said, her saddened eyes instantly filling up. "Look, Lucas, I miss you. Dayna misses you. God knows Emily misses you. But what you did…"

"I know what I did was WRONG, Brooke, wrong in uncountable amounts of ways…I apologize a thousand, million times over and over…I miss you and the girls, too, Brooke"

"I said it was going to be a long road…"

"I know, but does it have to be?" Lucas said, turning to face Brooke. "Look Brooke- I cant eat. I cant sleep. I cant think. I cant concentrate during basketball. All I can think about is you, about your eyes, your smile, and your laugh, how much I LOVE you, and how much I regret doing that. Yeah, I was drunk. That wasn't, isn't, and never will be an excuse for what I did. But Brooke I am SORRY, so sorry, you wouldn't be able to imagine it. I know I've hurt you before. I know I hurt you again. I know I hurt you now. And I am one goddamn lucky man that you have forgiven me. If you don't ever wanna be with me again, its ok. Its gonna kill me inside and out, but what makes you happy is what I live for. All I want is for you to forgive me"

"Lucas…" Brooke said, tears spilling over. "This is so hard…I don't think I can do it"

**A/N: SUPER short chapter, I know…more coming up soon, don't worry!**


	12. Just A Matter of Time

"Hello?" Brooke said groggily into the phone.

"Brooke Penelope Davis"

"Mother…"

"I heard that boy cheated on you…AGAIN" a cackle emerged from the phone.

"Yes, mother, what's your point?"

"I have a nice boy waiting for you here…"

"I bet that nice boy pays nice girls to make him feel nice every Friday night, mother, so NO, thank you" Brooke snapped.

"Well, dear, you were always a tad bit of a whore…I mean you've got an unbeatable body and a sexy personality but you are nothing more than a brainless slut…its sort of sad" her mother sighed.

"EXCUSE me?"

"What?"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh? A brainless slut"

"I can't believe you" Brooke whispered.

"How are those girls of yours doing? Corrupted all ready? Mini Brooke whores? I'm surprised social services hasn't taken them away from you yet"

"Well you were a worse mother than I can ever be" Brooke spat. "I'm surprised social services didn't take ME away"

"Point is, Brooke Davis, is that you have nothing going for you than double D's and a tight stomach. Stop trying to pretend that those girls mean anything to you or that that BOY will ever be anything but your sex toy" her mother snapped, hanging up.

* * *

"Brooke…" Haley said, hugging her best friend. "I CANNOT believe you're doing this!"

"I'm sorry, Haley, I have to-"

"You don't HAVE to do anything, Brooke…you two are MADE for each other. I knew it from the start"

"Divorce? Brooke that's so drastic…" Peyton pleaded with her best friend.

"Did that speech he made do nothing for you?" Haley asked.

"It did…it made me so sad. Listen" Brooke said, her voice shaking. "It showed me how much he loved me and how much I loved him. The fact that he would do something like that to me broke my heart over and over again. If we stay together, its gonna make the pain worse"

"Brooke, that has GOT to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Peyton said. "Look, I love you B. Davis, but you are head over heels, madly in LOVE with this guy. Why, WHY are you letting him go?"

"Because he pushed me away!"

"He didn't push shit away, Brooke, he cheated on you. And I am not justifying this by any means, but Brooke, he apologized. He's really trying to show you how much he loves you"

"You guys are not making this any easier" Brooke said, wiping tears. "Look, you guys, I AM madly in love with him. I could never feel the same way about any guy on the planet. But we are so OPPOSITE! We aren't meant to BE"

"Yes, you are…you are meant to be. You know it and I know it. Brooke the way you look at him and the way he looks at you…damn, I wish I knew what that feels like" Peyton said.

"Ok Brooke. Listen. It's gonna cost you hundreds of thousands of dollars to divorce the man you can't live without. Emily's gonna hate you for a while. Dayna's never gonna know what its like to have mommy and daddy living in the same house and you will be a single mother for the rest of your life, pining away for the guy that you loved and divorced because of ONE NIGHT. Now look, before you get mad, what he did was WRONG. SO wrong. I was horrified, upset, and embarrassed for you and I would feel the same way if Nathan did something like that. But he's apologized. You know Lucas. He wouldn't do something like that to you. He loves you and the girls so much…give him another chance, Brooke…try to work it out. In the end you'll know what to do" Haley said, hugging Brooke. "Peyt and I are both here if you need us, and we love you unconditionally, ok?"

"Ok…thanks" Brooke said, hugging both of them. They got up and left the room just as Lucas entered.

"Hey!"

"Hey Lucas" Brooke whispered.

"How are you?"

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you obviously don't wanna be with me anymore…" Lucas said.

"No, Lucas, that's not it! Damn it no one understands!"

"Well if you wanna be with me then why are you filing for divorce?"

"Because…" Brooke said, her voice cracking and the tears starting anew. "Because my mother called me this morning. And she told me I was a worthless and brainless slut. She said all I have going for me is a body. As horrified and hurt as I was, I realized its TRUE…you and the girls, you guys mean so much to me. You, Lucas Scott, are my entire life. And so are Emily and Dayna. But I can't give back what you've provided. I can't be the perfect mother or the perfect wife…I realized that the reason you went and slept with…her…was because I'm obviously not providing enough at home…that somehow I'm pushing you away…and if that's the case, then I don't wanna be a poison for my girls or you, I want you to live a happy life-"

"Oh…Brooke" Lucas said, pulling her into a hug. "You are not worthless, you are not brainless, and you are an amazing mother and wife. What happened that night, that was entirely my fault. I'm to blame for that. I didn't do it because you were doing something wrong, I did it because I was an idiot and drunk and god knows what else was going on…but it wasn't YOU, Brooke, it really wasn't. And you are not a poison- I'm not going to be able to LIVE if you leave my life, Brooke, and Emily will be heartbroken and Dayna won't have a mother…you are amazing, you need to know that"

"I…I'm not gonna file for divorce, Lucas, but we've got to stay separated for a while" Brooke said, tears making twisted trails down her face. "I need time to recover and…"

"I understand" Lucas said, kissing her forehead. "I love you more than life itself, Brooke Scott, and don't you forget it"

_A few hours later…_

"Audrey? Amy?" Nathan said.

"Nathan, no 'a' names!" Haley giggled, smacking him.

"Cant we just name her Haley and get it over with?"

"How incredibly uncreative, Nathan Scott. You put so much thought into Tristan but none into your little girl?"

"No its not that at all…lets continue looking"

"Oh, I just had an idea…"

"What?"

"I have a perfect first name, but you gotta pick the middle name…"

* * *

"Mommy?" Emily asked Brooke.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Cans I have some rice?"

"Of course"

"Cans you feed it to me?"

"Sure…come here" Brooke said, letting Emily climb on her lap and settle in. She spooned some rice in her mouth.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wills you and daddy live together soon?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know…"

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	13. A Long Road Back

Four long months had passed. It was mid-March and Haley and Nathan's little girl, Brooke Amy, had arrived a mere 3 weeks ago. Everyone called her Amy, but Brooke took pride in the fact that her niece was named after her.

Emily was now 5, and Dayna was a little over 1. Both were adorable fun loving little girls and Brooke and Lucas's sunshine.

"Mama?" Dayna asked.

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"Dada?"

"He's over there" Brooke pointed to Lucas, who was sitting on the floor playing with Emily. They were at Nathan and Haley's hanging around as usual. Though Brooke and Lucas were separated, they still hung around each other a lot. Of course, both were still madly in love with each other and there was so much heat between them, now that they couldn't have each other, that you could fry an egg.

Brooke was sort of angry and sad that day. Haley would give her puppy dog eyes every time they made eye contact and Peyton wouldn't stop sighing. Emily had cried for 2 hours after she had found out that mommy and daddy weren't getting back together anytime soon. She had somehow taken it to the fact that Brooke and Lucas didn't love each other anymore, which had aroused such heated protests from Brooke and Lucas that they both wondered why they were still separated.

Peyton had an art show at the gallery that night and they were all at Haley's hanging around until it was time to get ready. It saddened Lucas to know that he and Brooke would be arriving separately.

"Do you guys wanna start getting ready? The babysitter should be here soon" Haley said, glancing down her long driveway.

"I don't know if we should be leaving Amy alone with a babysitter just yet" Nathan sighed, glancing down at his daughter.

"Aw Nate its ok" Brooke giggled. "Its just one night"

"I know…but she's so little…" Nathan said.

"And she's already more of a daddy's girl than Emily and Dayna combined" Haley said, giggling.

"That's saying something" Lucas laughed, gesturing to the two girls who were sitting on his lap playing with his shirt or buttons or hair.

"Yeah no joke" Brooke smiled at Lucas for a brief moment, sending shivers down his back.

"I can't believe you named her Brooke" Jake said, gesturing to baby Brooke. "We're all gonna get so confused, especially Brooke"

"Well we call her Amy" Haley said. "I planned a good middle name for that reason"

"But she's still named after me" Brooke announced proudly.

"Yep" Haley said, giving Brooke a hug. "You're her godmother so you better teach her stuff I would never let her learn and let her do stuff I would rather die than let her do"

"Aye, captain!" Brooke saluted playfully. "I'll make sure little Brooke Amy is more corrupted than my girls"

"Ok let's not go that far" Nathan laughed.

"I think we should start getting ready" Haley said. "Boys you'll watch the kids while we get ready, right?"

"No need, the babysitter is making her way up the driveway" Lucas pointed out the glass window.

"Oh ok" Haley said. "Well get her situated and then hurry up and get dressed, ok?"

"Ok" Nathan and Lucas shook their heads. Everyone listened to Haley.

* * *

"The boys are already here?" Brooke asked. 

"Yeah" Haley said. "I guess we're all arriving separately"

"Yeah" Brooke said, getting out of the limo and making her way up the gallery. She opened the door and went it. Immediately she saw Peyton.

"Peyton! Oh my gosh this is so good!" Brooke exclaimed over the wall of artwork.

"Really? Thanks" Peyton smiled, hugging Brooke. Peyton looked beautiful in a maroon evening gown and Jake looked dashing in a suit.

Then Brooke caught sight of Lucas, his back turned to her. His strong defined features even from the side made her shudder. Unfortunately, what she saw next made her shudder more. He was talking to a pretty girl, looking only a couple years younger than Brooke, wearing a clingy white gown. Both looked like they were having a great time.

Brooke felt her head spin and decided she needed some fresh air. Lucas must've heard the door open because she heard him call "Brooke!" and then follow after her.

"Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke asked, turning around. Donned in an emerald-gray gown and her hair carefully curled, Lucas thought she had never looked prettier in her life.

"You look beautiful tonight"

"You came all the way out here to tell me that?" Brooke asked.

"Yes…and no. I wasn't talking to anyone important in there she was just a friend of Peyton's"

"Yeah" Brooke said. "I don't mind, Lucas, because last time I checked we were separated"

"Come on Brooke" Lucas said, sitting down on the bench with her. "I still love you as much as the day I said 'I do', possibly even more…you can't honestly tell me you don't love me either"

"That's true" Brooke sighed. "I do love you, Lucas, a lot. I think the problem with us is that we're totally different people with totally different personalities. We fell blindly in love and I'm not saying it wasn't true, it's been the truest thing in my life so far, but-"

"If we both love each other so much, then why are we still separated?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Completely"

"I'm still insecure about our relationship. We're barely 4 years out of college. We're married with two children. Both of us are incredibly successful, Lucas, its not money that's worrying me. What's worrying me is ME. After that whole Valerie incident I thought maybe I was doing something really wrong or our relationship wasn't meant to be…I know its meant to be, but I'm just scared, Lucas…I love you too much to lose you"

"Oh, Brooke…" Lucas said, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too much to lose you too…it's gonna be a long road back but we'll make it"

"We will" Brooke whispered.

"And now can I do this?" Lucas asked, leaning down to kiss her.

"I've been waiting so long for that" Brooke said, kissing him back. "So long"

"Me too"

**A/N: After the overbearing demand to get Brooke and Lucas back together, I had no choice…so here it is! Review!**


	14. A Day With Nathan and Haley Scott

"Nathan…" Haley giggled. "Nathan get off of me"

"Why?" Nathan whined. "I enjoy being on top of you"

"Hey! Little ears" Haley giggled. 3 month old Amy was lying in her crib next to their bed, sleeping soundly.

"She's sleeping her little head off, Haley, she can't hear a thing" Nathan laughed.

"How much money do you wanna bet?" Haley whispered.

"How about 500 dollars?" Nathan whispered back.

"Let's raise it to a thousand" Haley giggled softly.

"Fine by me…I wanted a new Rolex anyway" Nathan hummed, pretending to shine his fingernails.

"Nathan Scott you are the most egotistical man I've ever met" Haley giggled.

"But I'm your egotistical man, right?" Nathan asked.

"Right…" Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"I better be…" he laughed, tickling Haley.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Tristan shouted, running into the room.

"Tristan, must you yell?" Haley asked, pulling her son into her lap.

"Yes it's the only way you listen" Tristan pouted. "I'm going outside!"

"Ok make sure the maid's with you, ok?"

"No she doesn't let me play in the street!"

"Good maid we hired…" Nathan laughed. "Buddy, you can't play in the street"

"Why not?"

"Because the cars are gonna come and I don't want you to get hurt" Nathan explained.

"Fine" Tristan sighed, shook his head, and jumped off the bed. "Bye Amy!"

At that moment, Amy cracked one green eye open and woke up.

"Great" Haley sighed. "Hi Amy! How are you?" she asked, picking her daughter up.

"I always expect an answer when I ask her questions because I'm so used to Tristan answering" Nathan laughed, taking her from Haley.

"You sit and chill with daddy baby girl while I make your milk, ok?" Haley instructed, hopping out of bed.

Nathan watched Haley in admiration as she swiftly made the milk, tested it, and handed it to Nathan.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Haley asked.

"A kiss" Nathan smiled.

"That I can give…" Haley murmured, kissing him.

* * *

"Daddy, watch me! I can do a cartwheel!" Tristan yelled. 

"Tristan Michael Scott you are NOT gonna cartwheel into the pool!" Haley called.

"Daddy…" Tristan whined. "I wanna cartwheel"

"Come on Hales, let him do a cartwheel"

"Absolutely not! What if he hits his head?"

"I'm in the pool with him, I'll catch him" Nathan said.

"Fine" Haley shook her head. "I'm outnumbered"

"YEAH!" Tristan yelled, cart-wheeling into the pool. "That was awesome!" he yelled, emerging from the surface. "Do you wanna play pool basketball Dad?"

"Sure buddy"

"See, Amy, this is what Daddy does" Haley said, whispering to her daughter. "He plays basketball nonstop with Tristan and Uncle Lucas"

"Why the whispering?" Lucas asked, coming up behind Haley.

"Ah! Lucas you scared me!"

"Hi Haley…" Lucas laughed. "And Amy! How's my favorite niece?"

"She's doing good"

"Hey I think she's MY favorite niece" Brooke laughed, coming up and smacking Lucas's butt.

"Bring it, Brooke" Lucas laughed, kissing her.

"Its so good to see you two back together and happy" Haley smiled at them. "I missed silly old Brooke and Lucas"

"Yeah, so did I" Brooke smiled, hugging Lucas.

"Mama!" Dayna yelled, toddling quickly after Emily.

"Dayna!" Brooke laughed, reaching down and picking her up. "Emmy darling, are you running your poor baby sister to death?"

"No, mommy, I's trying to find Tristan"

"HI EMILY!" Tristan yelled from the pool.

"Tristan! I found a new secret passage!" Emily yelled back.

"You're not supposed to tell the SPIES about the passage!" Tristan reprimanded, shaking his head.

"Are we the spies?" Haley asked Nathan.

"I think so" Brooke laughed.

"Ok we better get going we wanted to drop by and say hi to you guys" Lucas said, picking Dayna up off the ground

"Ok…don't be strangers" Haley said. "Come around later, ok?"

"Ok…we're going to go take the kids to go see Karen and Keith and Andrea, we haven't seen them in a very long time"

"Yeah we've gotta do that soon" Haley sighed. "Ok, have fun…bye!"

"Bye!" Brooke called, following Lucas across the grass lawn and onto their driveway.

"Tristan! I think its time to get out of the pool for lunch baby doll" Haley called.

"Five more minutes?" Tristan asked.

"I can't say no to those puppy dog Nathan eyes" Haley sighed. "Yes, five more minutes will be fine"

"I thought we talked about being strong and firm with the kids?" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up Nathan you bought him a new play station yesterday" Haley giggled.

"But his was broken and he looked so pathetic…" Nathan sighed. "What can we do? Our lives revolve around our children…I'm sure Amy will be just as spoiled if not more, but as long as they're good kids, ya know? Tristan didn't throw one fit when we were in the electronic store. Kids his age would throw enormous fits if they saw the stuff that was stocked in the store"

"That's true…" Haley said. "Same with Brooke's girls. Emily and Dayna are the two most well behaved children I've ever met. I don't think Emily's thrown a single fit in her 4 year long life...they make Andrea seem like a holy terror and that poor girl is so shy"

"Yeah" Nathan smiled, taking Amy from Nathan. "Yep, she's a copy of me"

"She is…" Haley sighed. "Neither of my children look like me"

"My genes pushed your genes out" Nathan laughed.

"Shush" Haley giggled. "Amy has my nose"

"But she has my eye color and hair color and mouth and face and…"

"Nathan…" Haley whined. "You're so mean to me"

"Only because I love you…"

"Mhmm…you're sleeping on the couch tonight"

"Ouch…"

* * *

"Nathan Scott this is all your fault! I'm freezing and almost NAKED…TRISTAN MICHAEL SCOTT OPEN THE DOOR!" Haley yelled. 

"Mommy I can't reach the lock!" Tristan yelled back through the door.

"Buddy get a stool, not a swivel chair, and then carefully stand on it until you can reach it, ok?" Nathan instructed, holding back tears of laughter.

"Nathan this isn't funny! I'm in my bra and underwear out where the neighbors can see us and Amy is inside and I can hear her crying…AMY MOMMY'S COMING!" Haley yelled.

"Haley, relax…the maid's with her" Nathan said.

"Nathan! Skinny dipping was your idea! We are nearly grown adults, we can't do stuff like this anymore!"

"We're 25, Hales, we can" Nathan laughed.

"Does that explain why I am in my underclothes in the front yard at 11:00 PM at night?"

"Haley, you gotta live a little" Nathan said.

"Tristan, why don't you call the maid, huh?" Haley yelled.

"Mrs. Scott, I'm here" the maid's saucy Spanish accent floated through the door.

"Oh no, Maria, can you get Cindy please?" Haley begged. "She's never going to be able to open the door" Haley whispered to Nathan.

"What, Mrs. Scott?"

"GET CINDY!"

"Cindy is not here anymore, ma'am"

"Oh great…Nathan Scott, it's officially 11:13 PM, I am in lingerie, on my front yard, dripping wet and freezing"

"Yes but you're also having the time of your life"

"You're SO sleeping on the couch tonight…"

**A/N: YAY! Hope you enjoyed the light hearted chapter with just Nathan and Haley…thought I'd give them some screen time! REVIEW!**


	15. Wedding Bells

**OK so this chapter is my second to last chapter…and then I'm gonna start a new story, another Brucas of course! **

"Grandma Karen!" Emily yelled, jumping up and down. "Fix my hair TOO!"

"Ok baby doll, right after I fix Andreas" Karen laughed, rolling her eyes at Lucas. "Brooke has corrupted this girl"

"I have" Brooke giggled, rocking a sleeping three year old Dayna back and forth. "She's such a girl"

"I'm a girl, not a boy. EW!" Newly turned 6 year old Emily said.

"Hey, I'm a boy" Nathan laughed. "You don't like me?"

"I like you, Uncle Nate, but boys have cooties" Emily explained.

"Dada?" Amy asked, showing a flower to Nathan.

"That's very pretty sweetheart" Nathan laughed, kissing her head.

"Hey aren't you gonna give me a flower, Amy?" Haley asked. She was adjusting Tristan's tie.

It was Keith's wedding day. He had gone and sought out Emily, a.k.a. Jules, and they had reconciled their relationship. Now, 8 months later, they were getting married.

"Dayna, baby girl, you gotta wake up and be flower girl for Uncle Keith, ok?" Brooke laughed, gently shaking Dayna awake.

"Mommy!" Emily giggled. "Cans I wear eyeliner?"

"No, baby girl you're 6"

"Lip gloss?"

"Sure" Brooke said, putting some on Emily.

"Brooke you aren't putting makeup on my 6 year old, are you?" Lucas whined, coming up and kissing her.

"I am" Brooke giggled.

"Dayna come with grandma to get your flower basket"

"Grammy!"

"Yes baby come along" Karen laughed, taking her hand.

"You look beautiful, Brooke" Lucas said, kissing her again. Brooke was donned in a strapless emerald gray evening gown which flowed to right above her feet. Peyton had a red gown on, Haley was in blue, and all the boys looked dapper in suits.

"Daddy you look like a PENGUIN!" Emily giggled, running up to Lucas and giving him a hug.

"You look like a fairy princess" Lucas laughed, picking her up and swinging her around.

"I DO?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Lucas laughed.

"Mommy, I'm self- actualized" Emily said, slowly pronouncing 'actualized'.

"Have you been reading my books, Emmy?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke wants to be self actualized?" Nathan asked, astonished.

"Shut up Nathan" Brooke giggled.

"Come here" Nathan laughed, giving Brooke a hug. "You look beautiful"

"Don't be hitting on my wife now, Nate" Lucas warned playfully.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say 'you look beautiful, but Haley looks better'" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, Brooke" Haley laughed, kissing Nathan. "Seriously though, we all look good"

"Peyton, come here!" Brooke called. "Bring Jenny and Jake, its picture time!"

"Do we really belong in the picture…I mean its kind of a family thing?" Peyton asked.

"Of course you do!" Brooke said.

"Ok, everyone smile" the photographer said. He snapped about ten pictures before letting them go.

"The ceremony's starting!" Karen yelled excitedly. "Andy, Andrea!"

"Go be with mommy, I'll be right there" Andy said to Andrea. "Lucas my man…are you ready to have an aunt?"

"Yeah that's WEIRD" Lucas laughed.

"Just a tad" Brooke giggled. "Seeing as Jules could have been YOUR wife"

"Never…I would only marry you"

"Oh, you're just saying that"

"No, seriously Brooke…I don't think I could be happier" Lucas said, kissing her. "Come on"

"I love you Lucas"

"I love you too, Brooke"

* * *

"I would like to make a toast to the newly married couple, Keith and Emily Scott" Karen said.

"Auntie Emily, you have my name!" Emily giggled, tugging on Emily's dress.

"Yeah I do!" she leaned down and picked her up. "You and your sister were excellent flower girls"

"Thanks you" Emily giggled, kissing her cheek. "Shh…you're my favorite aunt"

"Really?" Emily laughed.

"Really!"

"Come on Emmy, lets leave her alone" Brooke laughed. "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Emily laughed.

"And now the bride would like to share a dance with her father" Mouth announced.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Dance with me, Emily?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Dayna, wanna dance with me?" Nathan asked.

"Go ahead, Day!" Brooke encouraged, laughing.

"Brooke…may I have this dance?"

"…Dad?"

**A/N: REVIEW! Next chapter is the last one! Then a NEW story! WHEE! Review!**


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 16: Epilogue

After the wedding, Brooke and her dad had a long talk. She explained to him the inerasable hurt that wasembedded in her heart from his mistreatment, and he apologized until he couldn't apologize anymore. He and Brooke eventually developed a close and healthy relationship.

Brooke and Lucas went on to have 2 more children, Michael and then Jason. They then adopted a baby girl, Elizabeth.

Haley and Nathan had 1 more baby, a girl named Caitlin.

Peyton and Jake eventually married and had 3 children, 2 girls, Catherine and Allison, and one boy, Mason.

Karen and Andy adopted a boy, and Keith and Emily had a happy family that grew to the size of 5.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake went on to live a happy life full of laughter and joy, never forgetting the times they had together and always looking ahead to the times that were to come.

The End.

**A/N: AWWW it's over! But there's another one coming called Love Just Is…check it out!**


End file.
